


Primeval Playlists

by MamanAbeille



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: A rewrite of a collection of ten 500 word or less songfics written within the length of the song.
Relationships: Abby Maitland - Relationship, Hilary James Becker/Abby Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Primeval Playlists

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Primeval Playlists   
> Timeframe: Varies. I’m pretty sure they were all written for Season One and Two though, since Sarah is mentioned a lot instead of Jess. (I love Jess.)   
> Pairing: Becker/Abby  
> Rating: K+  
> Author’s Note: This is a rewrite of an old story from high school, maybe college. I finally, after years of trying, got access to my old work. I didn’t think I would do anything with them, just wanted to have them. However, I think I am going to rewrite and improve the ones I liked. I’m pretty sure this was probably one of those iTunes shuffle challenges where you only have the length of the song to write a little drabble. 

1\. St. Patrick's Day- John Mayer

Becker smiles, seeing the name pop up on his ringing phone.“Hello, Abby.” _“Hey, Beck.It’s snowing.”_ He can hear the smile in the woman’s voice and makes his way over the window of his little flat.He peeps through his blinds to see big white snowflakes fall onto the patio below outside.“Oh, it is.”

_“You promised me a walk the next time it snowed.”_ Ah, there it is, he thinks.He hates the cold.He knows his girlfriend loves the snow.They’ve had many a conversation on it.It’s one of their many disagreements that she insists balances them out and makes them perfect for one another.

“It’s freezing out,” he protests, shivering a little involuntarily at the thought of being out in it.

_“I’m sure we can think of someway to warm up after.You promised, and it’s Christmas Eve Eve.I want a romantic walk around in the snow with you.Besides, you don’t really want to be alone tonight do you?”_

Becker lets out a long sigh, grabs his coat and gloves from the rack, and pulls his beanie over his head. “I’ll come get you. We can walk down to the park near you.I’ll be there in ten.” _“Promise me something, Beck?”_ He’s making sure he has his wallet and keys, grabbing the little box from the drawer near the door, letting out a soft ‘mh-hm’ in approval. He was planning on waiting until tomorrow, but it just seemed right to bring it with him tonight. _“We’ll make it to St. Patrick’s Day, yeah?”_

Becker pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it for a moment, shaking his head with a roll his eyes. “What are you getting, Abs?”

He can hear her hesitation on the other side the line as she gathers her own things. _“It’s silly.Don’t laugh.Of course we will make it to New Year’s, and you’re not cruel enough to break things off right before Valentine’s Day.St. Patrick’s day is next.”_

Gods, he loves this woman.“I promise you all St. Patrick’s Days.How’s that?”

_“I love you.”_ “I love you too.I’ll be there soon,” he tells her, hanging up the phone, locking the door being him, and patting the pocket of his jacket to assure the ring box was safely nestled there.

2\. Can't Get Me Down- Lo Ball

Abigail Maitland had yet to meet a man that could get her down. She was the epitome of tough and had long sense mastered the art of putting up walls.Not to say she didn’t care for the men she dated.She did.It just never really got to her when things ends, or rather when she ended things. She always met an expired relationship with the same independent, never gonna get me down attitude.It _should_ have been the same with Becker.She knew that. She _should_ have been upset for a day or two then been back to business as usual, watching movies and playing video games with Connor like it was nothing by the end of the week.That’s what was _supposed_ to happen. For some reason though, when it came to Becker, that’s not how it _did_ go. She cried for weeks.She shut everyone out.She wouldn’t even allow Connor in, outside of work, to cheer her up.No amount of drinks or ice cream or kicks to her punching bag could help her realize what was so different about the captain to get her down like that .

3\. Cool Thing- Rascal Flatts

Abby joined the ARC for a number of different, valid reasons.She was thrilled for the once in a lifetime opportunity to research the creatures that come through the anomalies. She looked forward to helping same creatures in any way that she could.Hell, she joined so she could finally do something adventurous with her life.She never thought that she’d find her biggest adventure there.Or rather, she did, just not in the same way. She never thought that she would find love within her very own team, and she most certainly did not expect to the captain to be the one she fell for. She’d never been the type to go crazy for a guy in uniform.More often than not, she found them too up tight with not enough sense of humor.Becker though, he was everything she wasn’t expecting to find.

4\. Everlasting Friend- Blue October

Never, in his over thirty years in life, had Becker ever gotten the crazy increase of heartbreak and sporadic butterflies in his stomach, that some many people, movies, and books alluded to. He had never been in love, and he quite honestly didn’t believe he ever would.He’d grown up being taught that love was a sign of weakness.It made you act like a fool, his father would tell him.In his job, that wasn’t an option.Any distractions could put a mission at risk.All that changed when he met Abby.He couldn’t tell you exactly why she was different. He wasn’t sure of it was her strength, her wit, or her natural beauty, that really did him in.When he was with her, his confidence spiked.He gave her a new type of strength that no amount of training could achieve. She taught him how to see the world through her optimistic view.She taught him friendship.She taught him everlasting love.

5\. I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How to Dance with You- Kate Nash (originally by Black Kids)

“No,” he said flatly over his beer, glaring at the woman on the other side of the table from him. The blonde’s face face fell.“Please, Becks,” she begged.“Just teach him to dance.You’re a beautiful dancer, and he’s…not. I just want to be able to dance with him at Sarah’s wedding without him making a fool of us in front of everyone.”

“I’m not teaching Connor how to dance with you,” Becker told her, his tone final. He shook his head a few times, muttering what she thought sounded like “not doing it” for added measure.

Abby took a sip of her beer, and let out a long sigh.“Why not?”

Becker stared at her for a moment, realizing if he was waiting for the perfect time to admit his feelings, that was it.“Why would I want to teach another man to dance with the woman I’m in love with?”

She froze so suddenly she nearly spilled the drinks in front of her, unable to curb the smile that spread across her face.She reached across the table to cover his hand that was resting there with his own.“We just need one dance together as the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. After that, I promise all the other dances will be yours.”

“Fine,” he huffs, squeezing her hand, and switching their positions so he can lace his fingers though hers.

“Thank you,” she smiles, using their entangled hands to pull him forward so she can lean over the table to capture his lips in a kiss.“It took you long enough.”

6\. I Run to You- Lady Antebellum

There were many things in life that Abigail Maitland ran from.She ran from hate.she ran from prejudice and pessimist, she ran from various monsters that had long since gone extinct.However, she always ran _to_ the same thing… Becker. When the world got a little bit too much for her to handle she knew she was safe going to him. A year ago, Connor would have been the one she’d run to.The one that would hold her while she hid her tears and mourned the death of another creature, or another passerby that they weren’t in time to save.Connor wasn’t the most important person in her life now, though.Becker was.Becker was the reason why she got up even on the mornings it was too much, and marched herself in the ARC building, even when she wanted to tell Lester and his formalities to shove it.Becker was the reason she tried the girl thing again, even though he assured her he loved her no matter what she wore, even if those heels did do something to him. He was the reason her heart pounded each and every time he came within her sight.Becker was the reason no other man would ever seem like enough.Becker was the one that Abby had fallen in love with, the one that she would _always_ run to, no matter the problem.

7\. Masquerade- Phantom of the Opera

The soft white feathers tickled her face as Abby straitened the slightly too loose mask.She scanned the crowd for the simple black mask that she knew Becker had donned right before they arrived, refusing to wear it on the ride over. She saw Connor in his shiny gold mask, whispering over in partially hidden corner with Sarah. Abby was a little jealous of the sequined make up that the woman had perfectly applied in a swirling pattern around her eyes and over her.Part of her wishes she had thought of that.She had just spotted a tall red feathered mask spinning across that dance floor that could only belong to Jenny, when she felt someone snake their arms around her waist from behind.She let out a startled gasp before leaning into the familiar touch. “Abby,” Becker whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck.“I have an idea.”

“Oh, what’s that?” she asked, turning to face him, and taking in how glorious he looked in his perfectly tailored tuxedo she’d helped him pick out just for the occasion.

“We should get married.”

Abby stopped fiddling with his bow tie, and flattened her hands against his chest. “What?” she barely managed to whisper out.

Becker pulled a cherry wood box out of his pocket, opened it to expose the simple, yet gorgeous ring resting inside, and took one of her hands in his.“Will you marry me?”

She nodded her head several times, grinning like mad, “Yes! Of course!”

He slid the ring on her finger, before scooping her up in his arms and spinning them both around. Neither could contain the laughter that bubbled out of them until he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

8\. Stay- Sugarland

Becker closed the door of their shared flat quietly behind, in hopes of not waking Abby.He flicked on the front light, surprised to see her wide awake on the couch, clearing waiting for him.

“Where’ve you been Beck?” she asked him, his tone flat and harsh. 

“Extra training with some of the new guys,” he told her with an inquisitive smile. “I told you I’d be late.You didn’t have to wait up.” He made his way across the living room to place a kiss on her cheek.

She leaned away, tears filling her eyes.“Didn’t know Sarah was joining the military branch of the team.”

Becker stepped back and let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of his head.“Abby, I-”

Abby shook her head. “Save it, Becker. Do you really think she loves you? Like I do?You think she truly cares for you and isn’t just looking for a quick shag to make up for Danny?”

“I’m so sorry, Abby,” he whispered.He reached for her, pulling her into a hug.She didn’t fight him, but didn’t immediately pull away either.

“You choose right now, are you going to be spending the rest of your nights in her bed or mine?” she shakily whimpered into his chest.

“What?” She pulled away from him, walking across the other side of the room and crossed her arms over her chest finally turning back to him with deep breath after a moment. “Right.Wrong answer. See, you keep choosing her.You chose her the first moment you let your pants down. Then you chose her again every time you lied to me about training to do it again.I’ve given you my best, yet she gets the best of you, and I’m not going to live this way.It’s too painful.So get out,” she told him harshly though her sobs. 

“Abs, no-” He reached for her yet again, but she shoved his arm away.She chokes out another sob, throwing his keys at him.He just barely managed to catch them before they hit him in the face.“I said get out!”

The captain let out another huff, knowing there wasn’t anything he could do to change her mind or make up for his actions at his point.“I really am sorry.I’ll come get my things tomorrow,” he whispered, defeated before gathering his wallet and phone back up and leaving. 

Abby waited until the door shut, before sinking down to the ground, grabbing a pillow, burying her face in at her body wracked with sobs.

9\. Birds- Kate Nash

Abby set down her files with a lighthearted huff. “Alright, Becker, that is the fifth time that you’ve looked up at me like that since we’ve been here.Tell me what you’re thinking?”

The two sat at one of the metal tables in her lab, finishing up the paper work that Lester had assigned earlier that day.The others were off in various offices with their own ‘torture buddies’ as they taken to call one another during those late night reports and debriefings.

He took a moment to respond, just taking her in for an extra couple seconds tapping his pen on his stack of papers, as he considered what to say. “You know all these creatures.They scare the shit out everyone because they can tear you to shreds in a heartbeat, but they are interesting andbeautiful and magnificent.That’swhat am thinking, only about you.”

“What are you talking about?” she laughed, confused.

“You, Abby,” he told her, reaching across the folders and papers to take her hand. “You scare the shit out of me, because you mean so much to me, and I’m afraid every time we are out there that I’m going to lose you.”There was softness to his tone that she had never heard before.

“Oh,” she blushed, ducking her head momentarily to hide her smile.“Yeah, I - I feel the same way, Becker.” She squeezed the hand he still had ahold of, before going back to her paperwork.She knew that if they didn’t get it done now, they never would, and Lester would never let them free.

10\. Boys with Girlfriends- Meiko

Abby rushed out of the storage closet, shaking the image of Becker and Sarah liplocked in between the towers of shelves.She _had_ to stop being friends with boys that had girlfriends already.It never ended well for her.She always ended up falling for them to some degree.It was like a weird magnetic pull that attracted her to already committed men.If she was being completely honest with herself, she was a little worried about that was said of her character.It wasn’t like she actively pursued taken guys.She just wanted to be friends.She wasn’t supposed to fall for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure if this fandom is still alive. If you’re reading though, thank you. Let me know what you think. There were a couple I wasn’t thrilled with, but because it was a rewrite, I didn’t want to get rid of them. 
> 
> Hugs,   
> Honey. 


End file.
